


It Was Magic

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Heartbreak, Love, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Teen Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Adora und Catra gehen nach Hogwarts!oder:Das She Ra/Harry Potter Crossover, nachdem niemand gefragt hat.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It Was Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 9¾.

Dicke Krokodilstränen rannen vom Gesicht des kleinen Mädchens mit dem strubbeligem Haar. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken der linken Hand den Schnodder aus dem Gesicht. Ihre rechte Hand lag fest in den zwei kleinen Händen eines blonden Mädchens, welches beruhigend auf sie einsprach. “Aber Catra, wir können doch trotzdem Freunde sein. Es ist doch egal, in welchem Haus du bist.” Beide Kinder trugen schwarze Roben, aber während auf der Brust der Blonden das gold-rote Symbol des Hauses Gryffindor prangte, war auf der Robe des weinenden Mädchens ein grün-schwarzes Emblem zu sehen. “Ich will kein Slytherin sein. Ich will bei dir sein, Adora.”, jammerte sie und schmierte den Schnodder weiter in den Ärmel ihrer Robe hinein. “Wir schaffen das. Und guck mal, wir haben sogar Zaubertränke zusammen.”, stupste Adora sie an. “Wir werden uns so oft wie möglich sehen. Ich komme dich besuchen und du zeigst mir dein Haus und du kommst mich besuchen und ich zeig dir mein Haus. Wir werden beide große Zauberinnen und dann bleiben wir für immer beieinander. Hm?” Catra nickte, langsam versiegten die Tränen und Adora zog sie in eine Umarmung.

***

“Na, Loser?” Verschmitzt grinste Catra sie an. Das grün-weiße Slytherintrikot stand ihr mehr als ausgezeichnet. In einer Hand hielt sie den Quidditch Pokal, in der anderen ihren Besen. Hinter ihr klatschten sich immer noch ihre Teammates in der Umkleide ab, konnten den Sieg kaum fassen. Adora stand zerknirscht im kleinen Gang, der zum Spielfeld führte. Natürlich wollte sie Catra gratulieren, andererseits hatte ihr Team verloren. Hätte sie doch nur den Schnatz gefangen. Wäre sie nur nicht so abgelenkt gewesen von Catra und ihrer wohldefinierten Figur. Die kleinen Blicke, die ihr Catra zugeworfen hatte. Adora würde schwören, dass es Absicht gewesen war. “Dieses Jahr habt ihr vielleicht gewonnen, aber nächstes Jahr-”

“Oh, drohst du mir?”, lachte ihr Catra spielerisch entgegen, als sie im Türrahmen lehnte. “Letzte Chance, nächstes Jahr.”, kommentierte sie und streckte Adora die Zunge raus. Damit hatte Catra recht. Nächstes Jahr würden sie ihren Abschluss machen, eine weitere Revanche würde es danach wohl nicht mehr geben. Zumindest nicht in Quidditch. Catra wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um den Sieg mit ihren Kameraden zu feiern, als Adora sie am Handgelenk festhielt. “Hey, sehen wir uns später?”, fragte sie verlegen. Catra lehnte sich vor und gab Adora einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. “Natürlich. Selber Ort, selbe Zeit.”

***

Ein schweres Schweigen lag über dem Speisesaal. Seitdem der dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war, waren die Plätze der Slytherins immer rarer besetzt. Die Wenigen, die noch am Unterricht teilnahmen, ernteten durch den Verrat ihrer Kameraden von den restlichen Schülern nur Misstrauen. Auch Catras Platz war leer. Sie war eine der Ersten gewesen, die abwesend war. Ihre Mutter, Shannon Weaver, war bekennende Todesserin. Adora hatte sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Müde stocherte sie in ihrem Essen herum.  
Ihre letzte Begegnung war herzzerreißend gewesen. Adora hatte wie jedes Jahr am Bahngleis 9¾ auf sie gewartet. Catra war ungewöhnlich spät dran, Adoras Gepäck war schon längst verladen worden. Nervös sah sie auf ihre Uhr, stand schon auf den Metallstufen des Zuges, um einzusteigen, als eine bekannte Stimme nach ihr rief. Sie drehte sich um und sah Catra, die auf sie zugelaufen kam. Schwer atmend kam sie vor ihr zum Stehen. “Catra, ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr, ich-” Sie konnte kaum ausreden, als Catras Lippen ihre trafen. Der Kuss war verzweifelt, genauso wie Catras Worte. “Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht mit.” Wieder ein Kuss, sie krallte sich mittlerweile mit aller Kraft in Adora, hatte sie mit beiden Armen umschlungen. “Ich liebe dich, Babe, bitte vergiss das nicht, ich liebe dich.” Noch bevor sie Adora ein weiteres Mal küssen konnte, wurde sie von ihr weggezogen. Sie versuchte sich an Adora festzuhalten, wollte nicht loslassen. Doch konnte sie sich der unsichtbaren Kraft nicht wehren. “Adora..!” rief sie mit Entsetzen in ihrem Blick, streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus. “Catra!”, antwortete Adora, die nur mit Horror zusehen konnte, wie ihre Freundin von ihr fortgerissen wurde, bis sie neben einer hochgewachsenen drahtigen Frau mittleren Alters stand. Den Zauberstab erhoben flüsterte sie Catra etwas zu, deren Augen sich vor Schreck weiteten, bevor sie die Schultern hängen ließ und sich umdrehte. Die Frau legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und beide verließen den Bahnsteig, während der Zug ratternd losfuhr. Adora hatte nicht einmal die Chance zu begreifen, was eben passiert war. Catras letzter Blick sagte nur eines: 

Es tut mir leid.


End file.
